Mister Softee
Mister Softee is the ninth episode of Season 8 of Curb Your Enthusiasm. It is the seventy-ninth episode overall. Description When having lunch with Susie Greene, Jeff Greene, and his new girlfriend, Elizabeth, Larry hears the music from a Mister Softee truck, which irritates him due to a "traumatic experience" he had, involving the truck. Susie gives him a ball to get signed by Mookie Wilson, for Jeff's birthday, because she knows Larry is going to a baseball convention where Mookie will be. At his therapist's office later that day, he talks about how, when he was a preteen, he played strip poker with a girl his age in the back of her father's Mister Softee truck, only to be chased out of the truck naked by her furious father. When at home with his girlfriend, he hears the Mister Softee truck music again and loses his erection, greatly disappointing her. Larry later plays for the championship of his baseball league, where the coach, a mechanic called Yari, is particularly intense, claiming to be like George Steinbrenner and telling the players that there is no substitute for winning. During the game, a Mister Softee truck drives by, distracting Larry to the point where he misses a slow-rolling ball that went right between his legs, a la Bill Buckner. Leon Black is not allowed into the apartment building, most likely due to the fact that he is black. Larry suggests that Leon begin to wear glasses, since he believes that white people revere black men in glasses, putting them above other white people. He goes to Yari to get his car picked up, but Yari is so furious with him that he has refused to fix the passenger seat in Larry's car, which moves around violently and vibrates. Larry takes his girlfriend home for the first time since his impotence incident, but the car ends up giving her an orgasm and she decides she is too tired to have sex. At the baseball convention (which they only get into because a glasses-wearing Leon gets them in), Larry runs into his therapist and asks him for some advice while they are on the line. He gets the ball signed by Mookie Wilson and also runs into Bill Buckner to ask him for advice about how to overcome his embarrassing slip-up. Bill tells him that eventually people forgave him for messing up, but as they walk around town, people yell at Bill as he passes by. Larry takes Bill to Jeff Greene's and Susie Greene's apartment, where he gives the Mookie Wilson ball to Jeff. He jokingly tosses it to Bill Buckner to tease Jeff, but Bill ends up missing it, and it falls out the window. Later Larry realizes that his therapist has charged him for an entire session due to the fact that they spoke on the baseball line. He goes to the office to argue with him, and figures out that the therapist gives very revealing details about celebrities he's seen. Larry worries that the therapist will give other people details about him, but the therapist denies it. Leon Black, wearing glasses, manages to convince the therapist to void the bill. Larry is driving around later when Susie rushes to his car, worried about a fire at her cousin's house. She wants to sit in the passenger seat but Larry is so worried about her having an orgasm from it. Sure enough, Susie has an orgasm from the passenger seat, disgusting Larry. When they arrive at the fire, Bill Buckner is there. A woman throws her baby out the window in hopes that the firemen will catch it on a trampoline. Bill Buckner ends up catching the baby, and finally has a chance to be a hero. The episode ends with Larry in bed with his girlfriend after sex. She demands he take her for a nice long drive. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8